Empty Handed
by Pippeloen
Summary: A McSwarek one-shot set a few weeks after 4x13 - Sam and Andy are back together when Andy comes home and finds her place torn apart.


**Just an idea that popped into my head the other day. Takes place a few weeks after Season 4. Sam is doing well, but is still recovering. He and Andy are back together, but taking things slow.**

**XX**

Taking a deep breath Andy started to walk the stairs that led to her apartment. She wasn't lazy, but today she really would have preferred to take the elevator.

Of course the elevator is always out of service when you need it the most.

She had just worked the first of four nightshifts. She hated nightshifts either way, but the first one was definitely the toughest. She had trouble sleeping the day before, so she was completely exhausted.

When she reached her front door she opened it quickly. She closed the door behind her and a yawn prevented her from really looking around the place. When she finally did she let out an involuntary gasp.

Her apartment was a mess. The place was turned upside down. Everything she had put together so carefully was now one big chaos.

Cop instinct kicked in soon and she turned around and left her apartment. She was unarmed and she wasn't sure that whoever had been in her apartment wasn't still there. In the hallway she fished her cell phone out of her bag and called 911.

''This is officer McNally, badge number 8722. Someone has been in my apartment.'' Andy quickly gave all the information she had, which wasn't much. She was told to stay out of her apartment and wait for on duty cops to arrive.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long. Within five minutes two of her colleagues showed up. They secured the area and started looking for evidence.

Soon Oliver and Dov showed up too. Dov had recognized Andy's address when dispatch called in and they were both concerned for her.

''You okay McNally?'' Oliver asked as soon as he had his eyes on his former rookie.

''I'm fine,'' Andy lied. She wasn't fine. The thought that someone went through her place made her shiver. The fact that everything that was worth something was probably gone made her mad. She wasn't materialistic, but she worked hard to put everything together.

Dov placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. ''Do you want me to call Sam for you?''

''No,'' Andy quickly said. ''He'll just worry and there is nothing he can do. Don't bother him with this, okay?''

''He's going to want to know Andy,'' Oliver reasoned. ''And he'll find out sooner or later.''

''I'll call him myself in a minute,'' Andy answered. ''I probably should check what is missing.''

''Not until they are done, you know that .'' Oliver looked sympathetic, but there was no arguing. Cop or not; it was important that everything stayed untouched until they were done with their research. ''We'll go see how things are going. You stay out here.''

Andy followed Oliver with sad eyes. She took her cell phone and pressed the first speed dial. As soon as Sam picked up with a groggy ''hello'', she immediately felled better. His voice just had that effect on her.

''Hey,'' Andy softly said. ''Did I wake you?''

''Is okay,'' Sam answered. Normally he would already be up, but he was still recovering from being shot by Ford. ''What's wrong McNally?''

''Someone broke in my apartment. The entire place was turned upside down. One big mess.'' Andy shook her head and looked at the ceiling. ''Don't know what's missing yet.''

''You're not inside, are you?'' Sam's worried voice interrupted her thoughts. ''You have to get out.''

''I'm in the hallway,'' Andy quickly said. ''Already called 911; Oliver and Dov are here together with two other cops. They won't even let me go inside until they finished.''

''You know how it works,'' Sam reasoned, his voice now a lot calmer than before. ''Cop or not, it's important that the evidence stays untouched.'' Both fell silent for a while. ''I'm on my way.''

''No,'' Andy protested. ''You're not supposed to be driving. I'm fine. I promise.''

She could practically see Sam shaking his head. He knew her too well; he knew that she would be shaken up because of it.

And of course she was. It wasn't nothing to know that someone went through her stuff. She hadn't taken a good look at her place yet, but the damage she saw so far was big. She didn't get how they got in though, there was no damage to her door.

''I'll be there in a few,'' Sam repeated.

Before she could protest again he hung up. Andy sighed and looked at her door. Fingerprints were being taken, cops were walking in and out of her apartment. Things she saw every day, but it was different now that it was her own apartment.

Curious neighbours were questioned. All shot her apologetic looks. Andy tried to avoid their gaze. She didn't need their pity, she just wanted to get all of this over with and sleep for a week.

True to his word Sam arrived just fifteen minutes later. He quickly kissed Andy and went with her to check the damage. She was finally allowed to go through her stuff to see what was missing.

''Take your time,'' Sam instructed her. ''It's important to get the full picture; for insurance, but also to see if this is targeted.''

Andy nodded, but didn't move any further into her apartment. She just stood there in the middle of her living room; taking in the incredible mess that the burglars had left behind. Soon someone she recognised from work came towards her.

''Officer McNally?'' he asked. Andy looked up and nodded. ''It looks like they got in through your balcony. There are signs of a break in at your neighbors at well, but your other neighbors told us that they are on a vacation.''

''They went to the States for a few weeks,'' Andy confirmed. ''How did they get in there?''

''We're still looking into that. Just try to make a complete list with things that are missing.''

''I will, thanks.'' Andy turned around and looked at Sam. She was glad he was there, all though he really shouldn't be.

He had gotten out of the hospital three weeks before. He had spent ten days in the ICU; the ten scariest days of Andy's life. When Luke was shot she was upset and scared. She cared for him and she loved the idea of the life they would have together.

With Sam in that position she was absolutely devastated. She didn't just care for him, she loved him.

He was her story; he was her life. She had spend the days he was unconscious telling him that over and over again. Giving him something to fight for. If he would still have her that was.

When he finally woke up and was moved to the surgical floor they finally got the chance to talk.

_Really talk._

Not everything was worked out yet, but they had discussed a lot of things that cost hurt between them. Him dumping her in a parking lot. Her walking away from him on several occasions.

She told him how hurt she was to see him with Marlo. He told her how much it hurt to see her with Callaghan and later Nick. Even when he didn't really have a right to be upset about the latter, he was involved with someone else after all.

Soon she learned that Marlo and him had broken things off a few weeks before the shooting.

With him tied to a hospital bed they had a lot of time to talk things over and they did. As broken and messed up as they were, they both wanted to give it another go. They both wanted nothing more than each other.

When Sam was discharged from the hospital Andy went home with him. She stayed for a week to help him settle in. Make sure he didn't overdo it and make sure that he had everything he needed.

Neither were ready for the commitment of moving in together though. This time they wanted to do things right and take their time to really get to know one another. So Andy went back to her place.

Her place that now looked like a war zone.

''TV is gone,'' she told Sam. ''DVD player, stereo, coffeemaker, jewelry box, camera, laptop.'' Andy shrugged, her eyes were damp. ''Basically everything that's worth a dime is gone.''

Sam ran his hand up and down her arm and looked around him. ''I'm sorry.''

''They even flipped my mattress off my bed. My clothes are all over my bedroom. All my drawers are empty.''

''Probably looking for money. People hide that in those places, they know that.''

Andy looked at the list she made. It was long and heartbreaking. ''They took all my jewelry,'' she said. ''Most of it isn't even worth anything.''

''They were probably in a hurry.'' Sam noticed that Andy had trouble keeping it together. He put his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. ''It's going to be okay,'' he promised.

Soon they were disturbed by the cops that had first arrived on the scene. Andy didn't know them, but they were friendly and professional towards her. ''Do you have anyone you can stay with for now?'' the young cop asked.

''She does,'' Sam immediately answered. ''She can stay with me.''

Andy nodded and thanked her colleagues for their help. An hour later everybody was out of her apartment. It was just her and Sam.

''You look exhausted,'' Sam said. ''There is not much we can do now. Why don't we just go to my place. You can get some sleep.''

''I just want to clean this mess up,'' Andy said with a small voice.

''We'll do that tomorrow. Just take tonight off, Frank will understand that you need some time to work everything out.''

Andy shrugged and closed her eyes. ''Maybe you're right.''

''I am.''

Sam took a step forward and grabbed Andy's hand. ''Let's just leave things for now. You have to get some sleep first.''

After Andy nodded Sam led her out of her place. They locked everything even though there really wasn't any point. The drive to her place was filled with silence. She insisted on driving because Sam officially wasn't cleared for that yet.

When they reached his place they went straight to the bedroom. Sam wasn't necessarily tired, but knew that she probably wanted him close. Since he was still recovering he could use the rest as well.

As soon as they were in bed together Andy snuggled close to him. She was careful to avoid his wounds, but Sam gripped her tight and pulled her into him. ''You're not hurting me,'' he told her.

Andy nodded and laid her head down on his chest. ''I know it's just stuff,'' she said after a few more minutes of silence. ''It still hurts though.''

''It was your stuff.'' Sam played with her hair and used his other hand to gently massage her neck. ''Nobody is supposed to touch that. You worked hard for all of that.''

''Insurance probably won't cover everything, right?'' Andy asked.

''Don't worry about that now,'' Sam tried. ''Just try to get some sleep. Everything will be okay. Maybe not within two days, but we'll work it out. I promise.''

Andy smiled sadly. Even though Sam couldn't do very much about the situation; he did make her feel better. She couldn't help but notice that he said that _they_ would work it out. Not just her, but the two of them together.

''I think that I hate most that all my jewelry is gone. I didn't even have that much, but there was this necklace my grandmother gave me. Never wore it; way too big and flashy for me. Still, it was the only thing I had left of her. And earrings my dad gave me when I graduated from the academy. He was sober that day. Hadn't seen him sober in months, but he showed up and didn't reek like alcohol for once. Told me he was proud and then gave me those earrings.''

''The fact that your stuff is gone doesn't take those memories away,'' Sam tried to console her.

''I know,'' Andy replied. ''Just sucks.''

''I know.''

Andy fell asleep shortly after their conversation. She really was exhausted. Sam watched her sleep for a few moments. He hated that someone broke into her house, but he couldn't be more thankful that she wasn't there when it had happened.

In a way he was glad that he could take care of her now for a change. Since he was shot she had done all the caring. It was nice to have her around, but he was sick of not being allowed to do anything.

Sam pressed his lips to her forehead one more time and then fell asleep too. Holding her tight and not letting go.

The next week was filled with paperwork for Andy. There were a lot of forms that came along with a break in. All of them more tedious than the one before.

Dov, Chris and Traci helped Andy sort out the mess at her place. It took some time, but after a day of hard work her apartment looked livable again.

Somehow she couldn't make herself sleep in that place though. It was confirmed that the burglars came in through the balcony. Apparently her neighbors had gone away on a vacation, but left a key under the doormat. The burglars had let themselves in and robbed the place. When they were done they moved towards Andy's apartment. The apartment on the other side showed break in signs as well, but they suspected that the burglars were disturbed while trying to get in.

Night after night she went back to Sam's place. On the eight night she turned towards Sam in bed. ''I can go sleep at Traci's if you want some space?'' she said. ''I know we said we would take things slow and now I've been here all week again and..''

Sam silenced her with a kiss. ''We said we should take things slow, but the circumstances aren't normal right now. If you want to be here, than I want you here.''

''Sure?'' Andy questioned.

''Positive.''

''Promise me you'll tell me when it's not okay?'' Andy wondered. ''Just tell me when you want some alone time or a guys night or whatever.''

''Promise.'' Sam swallowed. He didn't know how to ask the question he wanted to ask. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea and sent her running. ''You know that I like having you here, right? So don't take this as a sign that I don't want you here. But why don't you want to go back to your place anymore?''

Andy turned to her back and looked at the ceiling. ''Not sure I like my apartment anymore.''

''You love that place,'' Sam reasoned. ''A break in doesn't have to change that.''

''Gail was taken from that apartment,'' Andy answered. ''I was attacked there. And now someone practically tore the place apart. Don't know if I want to go back to that.''

''I'm not going to tell you what to do, but take your time before you make any final decisions,'' Sam warned. ''You'll probably look at it differently after you've given it some time. Buy new things, replace your old stuff.''

''I'll try.''

XX

Another week followed and soon they were in a routine both of them appreciated. Sam was cleared for light duties at work. Nobody had to tell him that twice; he was back at work the next day.

Andy had listened to Sam's words and redecorated her apartment with help from Traci. She still didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable yet, but she had slept there again.

Of course Sam was with her that night; that made things a lot easier.

''I'm stuffed,'' Andy said after they finished their pizza. Sam had helped her set up her new TV and DVD set and was sitting next to her on her couch. Andy had her feet in Sam's lap and closed her eyes. ''All I need now is a new camera and stereo, but that can wait a little while longer.''

''You sure you want to keep this place?'' Sam asked. He knew that Andy was perfectly capable of making her own decisions, but part of him feared that he pushed her into keeping her apartment. ''No more doubts?''

Andy shook her head and looked around. ''I'm sure. I mean, this could've happened anywhere. Besides, with all the work Trace and I put into it, it kind of feels like a different place.''

Sam looked around too and had to admit that she had a point. All the furniture was moved and Andy had bought a few new decorations. ''Good,'' he said. ''As long as your happy.''

Andy hummed and rested her head on his shoulder. ''Sure. You're here.''

After a while Sam broke their silence. ''I got you something,'' he admitted. When Andy perked up he smiled. ''It's not much,'' he warned. ''I just thought about what you said and wanted to give you something.''

Sam stood up and grabbed his duffle bag. He searched through it and got out a small package. ''I know you can't replace this kind of stuff, but I wanted you to have something. Build new memories. Good ones.''

Andy smiled. ''You really didn't have to do that.''

''I wanted to.''

She grabbed the package and opened it. She gasped a little when she saw what was inside of the tiny box. ''Sam,'' was all she said.

''It really wasn't that much,'' he quickly said. ''But when you told me you had no jewelry left I just wanted to get you something.''

Andy looked at the simple, yet beautiful set of earrings and necklace that he had gotten her. ''It's perfect,'' she said. ''Thank you.''

''You like them?'' Sam asked a little bit insecure. He had never bought a woman jewelry before.

''I love it,'' Andy confirmed. ''And I love you. Thank you so much.''

''Your welcome.'' Sam kissed Andy softly, but she held onto him and quickly deepened the kiss. When the need for air became too big they broke apart.

''New memories,'' Andy repeated Sam's words. ''I think I'm okay with that.''

XX

**The end**


End file.
